The Silence and The Ruckus
by MisikaChan
Summary: When Hibari entered the Vongola mansion he wasn't prepared for the deafening silence. the ruckus was still there, he was sure, so then how was it possible for the mansion to be this quiet. 1827 One-shot. warnings inside. have a sequel out


Alright, this is something like a long one-shot so i hope you'll like this. It's first KHR fanfic so forgive the little OOC-ness that's most likely there.  
**Summary:**When Hibari entered the Vongola mansion he wasn't prepared for the deafening silence. the ruckus was still there, he was sure, so then how was it possible for the mansion to be this quiet.  
**Warning:**yaoi/shonen-ai, lemon (my first yaoi lemon so sorry if you won't like it ^_^;), swearing (of course, we have Xanxus, Squalo and Gokudera here so...)

* * *

Hibari Kyoya raised one elegant eyebrow, only indicator that he was surprised. No. He wasn't surprised. He was just asking a question. Or better, he was demanding an answer and by just looking at him, you could tell that he would bring a lot of pain on everyone unfortunate to be near him if he didn't get this answer soon.

And what was the thing that caught his interest?

The silence.

The deafening silence that clung to the whole mansion he just entered. Only mere minutes ago he was day-dreaming about certain twenty-year-old man who was supposed to be his boss. The boss Hibari respected, not that he would ever tell someone. 'The boss' was actually the only person, beside Kusakabe, that knew that Hibari had a soft side. Alright, maybe not soft but at least side that could be called normal by other people if someone knew about it. Sawada Tsunayoshi was man that knew nearly everything about Hibari which irritated him sometimes. By everything he didn't mean things like favourite colour, meal or music band (even Hibari himself wasn't sure if he had things like that). No he meant feelings or thought on most of situation they found themselves in. The first moment that this man showed his knowledge on Cloud Guardian was then followed by kiss and… Hibari shook his head to clear it from this particular memory. He concentrated on the immediate problem.

The silence.

Some outsider wouldn't find anything weird about the calm head-quarters of Vongola family but Hibari and most people living here known better. Normally there was quiet but still never-ending buzz of men going on patrolling the halls and gardens, silent chatter in kitchens or rooms prepared for either eating or just some relax between the working hours of many people working here. That was normal routine which Hibari got finally used to after living here for about three years.

But last week or so, wasn't normal routine. When Sawada sent for him five days ago and then proceeded to tell him that he got an EXTREME (as one hyperactive boxing herbivore didn't forget to remind him) mission, he listened. It wasn't hard or bloody which were only missions that he accepted or was called to go to take care of. But he did accept. He was actually relieved when he got the chance to leave. Tsuna probably knew it too. The need to leave was great because he was sure that even he wouldn't be able to maintain his emotionless face with the ruckus.

This ruckus started when the whole Varia arrived at the mansion saying that their head-quarters were destroyed. None of them went to details, but Tsuna later relieved to his guardians that the Varia mansion was destroyed by a big fire. It wasn't said out loud but it was safe to assume that it was the rather moody leader, who has burned it down. The reason was relieved about two hours before Hibari left on the mission. It was the same reason why Hibari nearly lost the mask of heartless Mafioso; again, the ruckus.

This ruckus being the reason why last week wasn't normal routine.

This ruckus being seven men, that weren't able to get along.

No. That was mistake thinking that. It wasn't that they weren't able to get along. They just simply refused to even try. No matter how Hibari threatened them to 'bite them all to death' they just didn't succumb. Fortunately they were wise enough to be a little more subtle when he was somewhere near. This made Hibari feel a little smug that he was able to scare them enough to not try to irritate him too much. But it didn't stop them to constantly argue and fight and continue to slowly destroy the furniture or walls. He could only imagine what hell must have been this last four days he was away. It wasn't like he think of himself as if he was the only person to be able to control them at least a little.

There was always the Ninth that sometimes visited. Even if he retired and was old, everyone knew that this man could make them suffer thoroughly. So through the few hours that he stayed at the mansion everyone was quite shocked when they saw 'The Seven' acting civilized. Civilized as in I-hate-you-but-I-won't-fight-you-like-an-immature-child way. They decided to just glare. God, if looks could kill, these seven men would be shot, buried and rooting away at some random and forgotten place.

The dinner went by quickly, Tsuna obviously very happy that nothing happened between the constant fighters that could possible humiliate him in front of his ancestor, with whom he was chatting about the 'damned paperwork'. Ninth was most likely amused with the antics of the new boss when something did happened. Timoteo turned around, his face showing surprise at the sudden and unexpected sound.

Everything became death quiet when the occupants of the table finally grasped what happened.

Timoteo, who was sitting at the head of the table, kept his cool and stayed silent, but his eyes twinkled in amusement.

Tsuna, sitting at his right was staring at the scene with his mouth agape from shock; his eyes little bit wider showing utter horror. Probably already picturing what will happen in few seconds.

Xanxus was sitting opposite of Tsuna, his face surprised but he was already smirking. While his mouth slowly pulled into rather devious, toothy grin, it was obvious that he won't be polite enough to not to laugh at the unfortunate man, who was centre of everyone's attention.

The unfortunate man was Squalo.

Squalo with his mouth and eyes bigger that plates.

Squalo with his whole face cowered in chocolate cream.

Squalo, who was staring at Lambo sitting across the table from him. Even if Lambo was already ten years old and his weird hairdo disappeared, he was still just a little kid. That meaning that the first thing he did when the image before him sink, was to start to laugh. Hard. He was clutching his stomach when Belphegor joined him with his maniac cackling and Xanxus with his barking, cruel laugh. Gokudera was smirking, Ryohei laughing to the EXTREME and the others slowly adding their laugher when they overcame their initial shock.

And to say that Squalo wasn't happy that everyone was laughing at him was understatement. His shoulders were shaking with restrained rage that came loose when Lambo began to cry from laughter while pointing at him with finger. With really loud 'VOOOOOOIIIIIII!' he grabbed the plate were the rest of the cake lied and showed it Lambo in the face. When that plate fell from the kid's face, it showed firstly surprise, anger and finally embarrassment when Squalo choose the exact moment to start laughing. But Lambo didn't hesitate. He grabbed the nearest dessert and threw it at laughing sword-man, who saved himself by grabbing his seating neighbour. Unfortunately, it was Bel.

Bel, the Prince.

Bel, who didn't allow anyone to touch him, was in mere seconds grabbed by the filthy swordsman and made look like a stupid peasant with chocolate cake in his face.

Apparently that was the last straw that the Seven were able to tolerate as they began to throw various dishes at each other. It continued for a good minute to Tsuna's horror and Xanxus and Ninth's amusement. But then once again, silence fell upon the dining room after dangerous and not so silent 'WHAT THE FUCK!'. The Varia members instantly stilled, as did the guardians when they all recognized the voice as the possessor of the feared Flame of Rage. Not even Squalo dared to laugh, who would normally do just that and probably insult him more, even if it meant to get beat up later. They just stared at the most ridiculous sight in front of them.

That being one of the most dangerous men in whole Mafia World with his right side of face covered in cream and cherry sitting on top of it.

Tsuna probably knew that only little was keeping Xanxus from going on rampage. He stood up, together with ninth and went straight for the door. Chrome, Hibari and Mammon followed while Reborn kicked Lambo out through the door before his still rather innocent eyes saw something they shouldn't. Not a whole 3 seconds went by after the door were closed when The Seven got a lesson about 'how they need to learn when it's fucking enough' and 'how every shit-head in this whole stupid mansion, beside them, know how to respect their fucking leader' and every next lesson containing more and more insults and swears.

But even the screaming and beating they got through the entire 'teaching' didn't make them stop the fighting. They just kept deathly quiet whenever the Varia leader was near them. That meant that Xanxus became the third man, being able to maintain some kind of calm. And since it was unlikely for them to stop them completely just because the Varia leader was in the mansion, here we are again with the original problem;

The silence.

Hibari started walking toward the Tsuna's office, his footsteps quiet and quick. He was rather eager to know what happened while he was away. He chose to go through the garden, not wanting to go near the rooms were the little herbivores were crowding a.k.a. rooms where the unimportant men were relaxing.

What he saw when he went out to the big gardens that were surrounded from all four sides by the head-quarters made him stop and stare. It wasn't like anything on his face showed that. He was still the cold and dangerous Hibari, but his inner self was completely shell-shocked.

There in the middle of a nice cropped grass, were sitting Tsuna and Xanxus, small table with cup full of some kind of nuts, bottle of alcohol and two half empty cups were placed between their chairs. Tsuna's foots were placed on Levi's shoulders, who was kneeling in front of him, his head facing away.

Facing the three was six men, sitting in the same way as Levi, with exception that they haven't anyone's foot on them; they had six similar vases full of water placed on their heads.

Squalo, who was sitting on far right from Tsuna, was trying to control his shaking, probably from rage, but was failing miserably, hence the wet hair that were clinging to his face.

Ryohei sitting next to him was like Squalo, but his shaking was most likely from excitement.

Gokudera and Belphegor were sitting completely still, former has his eyes closed, and the latter has for once normal expression, not his crazy smile.

Yamamoto has his normal grin in place, but his face was rather pale.

Everyone snapped to attention when something hit Lussuria, who was until now mumbling something about nice bodies. He let out a girlish squeak while the vase on his head toppled over from his sudden movement.

"I thought I told you to be quiet, or did you forget?" Tsuna asked sweetly, his smile dangerously close to devious. Everyone beside Xanxus tensed even more, while Hibari inwardly smirked.

'I'm starting to actually regret that I wasn't here' he thought while he watched the scene before him. 'Who knew that Tsunayoshi would use his Mafioso-Boss aura against his family?' As if the thoughts called him, Tsuna turned his head and smirked as he read the amusement from Hibari's posture.

"I thought that I'll be able to withstand this hell until you arrive and I'll ask you to make peace but … the kiddies were bad." He said with smirk, just taunting anyone to oppose him. Nothing like that happened but Squalo began to shake anew as Gokudera blushed from embarrassment as his boss openly made fun of him. "How was mission?" He then continued not minding them one bit.

Hibari just shrugged while he took the report that he did on his way home, from his suit. Hibari inwardly chuckled as Tsuna's eyes lit up like children's in front of pile of presents. It wasn't that he wanted more paperwork; he now had an excuse to go with Hibari. He instantly took off his legs of Levi's shoulder and started walking toward him. Xanxus eyed him and his mouth pulled into smirk as he saw how tense tenth really was, trying not to show his anticipation much. "You know that you have rather important meeting tomorrow right?" he called after him, amusement clear in his voice. Tsuna just nodded curtly not even bothering to turn around. Xanxus looked like devil-incarnate as he continued, "Then try not to limp during it." That made the young man stop mid-step and after a little moment he turned his head enough to toss rather impressive glare at the older man, then turned back at smirking Hibari and while his own mouth formed a grin full of mischief he said:

"I'll try my best." and together with Hibari walked out of the gardens, leaving The Seven in Xanxus care.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

While they were walking toward Tsuna's and his closest family own wing, the Vongola heir quickly, but effectively scanned the report that Hibari handed to him. Hibari silently wondered what could have happened, that the normally calm and cheerful man scared the shit out of the powerful hitmen that were still sitting in the garden, probably suffering from Xanxus sadistic persona. He was instantly pulled out of his musing by the sound of door being locked and he was slightly surprised to find himself already in the boss own private rooms, said boss putting his report on the table near window and easing his tie a little and turning back to his cloud guardian with a small happy smile.

"I missed you, Kyoya"

It was only a small whisper, but Hibari couldn't stop the smile that graced his lips, not that he wanted to. It wasn't the smirk most of the people saw. It was a genuine smile that, even if he appeared only sometimes and shortly, made his face 'near god-like' as Tsunayoshi once said. Kyoya then proceeded to show him, how 'god' made love to his beloved. It was the first time that Hibari heard his name screamed by a voice so full of pure lust and love.

Tsuna slowly approached him, an answering smile of his own firmly planted on his face. He stopped only inches away and gazed into the gray eyes that were only moments later closed as the pale lips lowered and attached to the waiting pair in front of them. First they were just a small, short, chaste-like kisses but they quickly became hot tongue-dances, passion rolling from both bodies in waves. Tsuna's one hand wined around slender, masculine waist, while the other traveled from the wrist, through the shoulder and then entangled in the soft black hairs on the back of Hibari's head while the taller man put his hands around the body in front of him, pulling it closer, enjoying the heat that emitted from it.

Hibari slowly pulled away, enough to look into caramel orbs that stared right back at him, anticipating his next move. He smirked as he dived again and started biting and sucking at the boss left earlobe, enjoying how Tsuna's breathing hitched slightly, his hold on Kyoya's hair tightening and he slowly pulled the black jacket down and began unbuttoning the white dress-shirt underneath. Following suit Tsuna started working at Hibari's own clothing, his hands little shaky as Hibari moved to his neck and continued his little ministrations there.

They sealed their lips once again when they were both chest-naked, while slowly moving toward the big bed, positioned near a window, the dark red curtains drawn, putting the white bed-sheets into a mysterious red hue. Tsuna put his hands around Hibari's neck as he fell backwards on the bed, pulling him on top of himself so Hibari was now straddling his hips. He saw the man smirking as his 'anticipation' poked him into thigh. Tsuna just faked a glare, smirked deviously and flipped them both, so that he was on top now. He ducked down, and began nibbling on Hibari's neck all the while his hands wandered on the naked chest underneath him. Hibari suddenly pulled his face up to meet his lips in hungry lips and then ground up into his hips. Both men shuddered at the contact of their clothed erections.

"Teasing me will get you bitten." Hibari whispered onto his lips in breathy voice. Tsuna smirked at him, taunting him, daring him to do just that. And Hibari dared. He caught Tsuna's lower lip between his teeth, biting, pulling and enjoying the proximity. When he let go, the soft flesh was red and swollen but Tsuna didn't seem to mind. Just the opposite. He leaned in, kissing Hibari, his tongue running along the entrance, again, only teasingly close. And the man sprawled underneath him didn't hesitate to add his own muscle to the game. After a while, Tsuna again broke the kiss and returned to the neck but slowly going down and down, stopping at one nipple.

His hand deliberately slid down Kyoya's stomach and not stopping at the waistline of his pants, but began rubbing his crotch, sending shivers up and down the spine of his cloud guardian. He felt the man stirring under him, but didn't look up until he heard something hard hit floor. The sight that met him, made his stomach tighten a little. There was Hibari probed onto his elbow while he blindly searched the drawers next to the bed, his cheeks flushed, breathing a little heavier and his mouth agape. His face eased up a little, when he finally found what he was looking for; a lube. When he saw Tsuna looking, he shifted again, bringing them to position similar to the one, when they started, with one exception. Hibari was now hastily unzipping the slacks Tsuna wore, while the other man did the same to him. He leaned down and nuzzled his neck and when the pants were finally down and kicked away, he grabbed the erection under his own and pumped it slowly.

Tsuna looked at him, and as he saw that Hibari wasn't going to do what he wanted the most, he did it himself. He roughly grabbed the bottle of lube from Hibari's other hand and with shaking hands unscrewed the top. When he has some amount of it on his hand, he coated the other man's sex in it. Kyoya, apparently understanding his intentions, covered his fingers with lube and then proceeded to push one slowly into that inviting ass.

"M-More a-ah, Kyoya!"

"Are you ordering me?" when Tsuna heard that question he didn't need to even open his eyes to see the smirk on his lover's face. He knew what the other wanted him to do, but it didn't mean that he liked it. But his resolution wavered a bit when the finger inside him stopped completely. He whimpered but it didn't do anything to move the devious person a.k.a. Hibari Kyoya. With a blushing face and more whimpering he whispered a small "Please". Instantly the sensation began again, but more intense, as Hibari added second finger. Tsuna moaned, still blushing, but not caring that much anymore he repeated the one word again and again, each sounding louder than the last as the third finger was finally added, brushing against the all good spots.

Hibari suddenly pulled his hand completely out but before Tsuna could complain about the loss, he felt something harder and bigger push against him. But his surprise was quickly overcome by an overwhelming pleasure, the slight pain completely ignored. The man didn't stop until he was completely in, then pulling one of Tsuna's legs and placing it over his shoulder and pulled out, thrusting in immediately after. Tenth's back arched up as he gasped, shivers rocketing his entire body.

"Kyoya-ah!" the voice was just a whisper, but it was so needy that Hibari was nearly overcome by pleasure. He leaned down and kissed these panting lips, and then rested his forehead on the lean shoulder, whispering words that were only for the writhing man underneath him; only for him. His one hand rested on hip, his other stroked the leaking erection in time with his thrusts.

It wasn't long before Tsuna felt himself coming to the end. He shut his eyes tightly and squeezed Hibari's shoulder while moaning out the man's name. He felt Hibari stiffening before he came himself, spilling his seed into Tsuna and moaning more loudly. The man on top pulled out and immediately slumped down, pulling close to the shorter man underneath.

"I missed you too."

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

"What did you did to the herbivores?" Tsuna was startled by the sudden question. It wasn't that he wasn't awaiting it but he thought that the small whisper of 'I missed you too' ended it and they were going to sleep. Obviously Hibari got other ideas.

"I didn't do anything." He answered without even bothering to open his eyes. The silence that followed his statement screamed at him that the other man didn't think so.

"I didn't do anything," he repeated. "I just … said something." It didn't look like Kyoya was going to ask him to continue and show that it interested him, but Tsuna knew that the stoic man was curious. Curious a lot.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

"VOOOOIII! What do you mean by that, you shit-head?" the gardens nearly shook from the force of the scream.

"Are you dumb or what? Do I have to tell you slowly? Alright. Get. Out. OF HERE!" and that was the beginning of the new argument.

It started when Yamamoto suggested that they play catch in the big gardens. Obviously being Gokudera and all, he screamed at him how he is 'stupid' and 'only cares about baseball'. But Yamamoto, being himself, was completely fine even when the shorter man waved at him with dynamites then said that he will 'ask Tsuna. He'll be happy to escape the work.' Of course Gokudera couldn't allow him that. Even if he want get the Tenth have some time off, he knew that his beloved boss couldn't do it, and stupid baseball-freak would be only tempting him and taking his needed time.

So that resulted in him, Yamamoto and Sasagawa walking out into the gardens, to found them already occupied. There was Lussuria in the corner, going on about something like nice fighting bodies, beside him stood Levi, his arms crossed while he stared in the middle where were Bel and Squalo who were partly bickering, fighting and threatening each other. But through a closer inspection it was their 'game'. 'Game', that consisted from Bel throwing his knives at Squalo while the latter either dodged or deflected them. You could call it some twisted version of dodge-ball.

After the three guardians spotted them, Yamamoto, still being the friendly man he was asked if they could 'play together'. The answers he received weren't really surprising.

"Prince doesn't play with dirty peasants."

"Oh~, yes, more sweaty bodies."

Silent grunt.

"VOOI! This isn't fucking game you shit-head."

Gokudera, grumpy man that he is, pulled out his dynamites and started yelling about 'nobody would have wanted to play such a stupid game' and how 'they would better get away or they'll be blown up'.

That was the beginning of the next argument about nothing.

Now, the nicely cropped lawn looked horrible, the trees were scorched and wore different cut-marks, either from swords, knives or wires. The ground didn't look good either. The EXTREME power of sun's guardian's kicks and punches was something to look up to. The walls were nearly completely untouched; the fear of another lesson from Xanxus resided in their hearts, even if they wouldn't admit it out loud.

But it didn't look like the destruction bothered them. You could tell they weren't planning to end anytime soon. Being professional hitmen, they didn't sustain any serious injuries, but any one of them wasn't without at least a small scratch, cut or a little burn mark. Through their insults and battle cries, they could still hear the lower ranking family members panicking and trying to get away from the turmoil but they didn't pay any attention to it.

Suddenly, and it was now happening quite frequently, everything stilled. The enormous gate leading back to the mansion were knocked down completely, the dust flying everywhere. The fighters looked at each other, assuring themselves that it wasn't any of their attacks. They looked at the gates, err, hole in the wall, carefully watching and waiting for the dust to settle. When it did, it came as a surprise when they recognized the small person standing there.

There standing was a lone small figure, his head bowed, not showing his face while his shoulders shook. His fists were tightly clenched, arms limply hanging by his sides. When he felt that he had all the attention he wanted, he raised his head. He smirked in satisfaction when everyone took step back, or get into defensive position. His eyes burning with inner flame, he looked around, analyzing the mess he came into. Finally his eyes turned back at the fighters, and the fury that he held in his eyes made them take another step back.

"Sit down." Sawada Tsunayoshi, the tenth generation boss of Vongola famiglia said with venom in his voice. And even if there was only destroyed lawn underneath them, the seven sat down, but their eyes were cautious, watching their boss warily, awaiting a surprise attack. Said boss eased his stance a little, closed his eyes and sighed. He walked over to the sitting subordinates and looked at them with sadness in his eyes, but fortunately far calmer.

"I don't do anything other than paperwork all days." he started talking, "Only stupid endless paperwork. I'm not saying that I want to go out and kill people or something like that. But it really annoys me when everything you do all day, besides adding reports-that are also counted as paperwork- from your missions; you fight and therefore destroy anything that stands in the way. That means more damned paperwork. And believe me that I would be fucking happy if you would stop. Or you can continue to fight like complete retards and I WILL show you just how freakishly annoyed I truly am. Believe me that the lesson you got from Xanxus was nothing compared to hell I will put you through. Am I understood?" his voice was trembling from the suppressed fury. No one dared to move, not even sigh in relief that it was over.

"I asked you something; Am I understood?" everyone in the garden cringed at the aura and gulped in fear, while the Guardians and Varia frantically nodded their answer.

"I didn't hear you."

"Forgive me Tenth, I understand."

"Yes Sir."

"Understand to the extreme."

"Shishishi~ prince understand."

And some more "Yes Sir."

"Good." Tsuna eyed them for a while and then smiled sweetly. That kind of sweet, that you'll get cavities from it. He then summoned two slightly nervous men from the bystanders with his hand and whispered something to his ear. The man blinked in surprise from such a request but then nodded and together with few more men left the gardens.

After a small silence through with Tsuna merely looked around, the men returned. Three of them were carrying vases, each has two, and other two brought two bowls full of water. The sitting man eyed it all suspicious while their boss watched them with mischief and amusement.

"Alright, get on your knees."

"WHAAAT!"

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

"And well that was it. I made them kneel, placed the water on their heads and laughed a little on their faces. And the best moment of it was when Xanxus came, and told someone to bring something to drink and sit on. Squalo wasn't really happy when Xanxus began throwing the nuts at him, but he was too afraid to move with the two of us there. And now … I just hope that Gokudera and the others will speak to me." Tsuna's voice showed a little nervousness in the end but he smiled when Hibari hugged him tighter.

"Hn. They are not stupid enough to make you unhappy."

"Thanks."

.

.

.

"Kyoya?"

"Hn?"

"I love you."

"Hn." And Hibari knew that with Tsuna with his knowledge of him, the man will be able to see the meaning behind it.

'I love you too.'

* * *

So ... was it good? normal? or completely stupid? T.T I don't know. I tried. I got had this idea in my head for soooo long . about grammar - if you'll see some mistakes feel free to point them out, i'll rewrite it immediately :D

But the MOST important is ... the second genre ... i didn't know what to give and i tried to write it with at least a little humor but 'tried' is important word there. if you don't think it's funny tell me what to give as secong ... general, nothing or something else ?

and LAST thing is ... if many f you give reviews you might get a sequel xD ... just a little drabble about the morning after or something :D

alright ... that should be all. have a nice day ^_^


End file.
